Construction machines, such as reclaimer machines, stabilizer machines, cold-planer machines, etc., may include vertically adjustable legs. The vertically adjustable legs are configured to raise and lower a frame of the machine to perform a desired operation. During servicing of the machine, the legs are configured to extend and raise the frame of the machine so that an operator/technician can access machine components that lie underneath and/r on the lower portion of the frame.
Additionally, during servicing, safety stand-offs or support rods (i.e. support structures) may be disposed at specific locations proximal, to the vertically adjustable legs in order to prevent sudden lowering of the machine (in case of failure/buckling of the extended vertically adjustable legs). However, when the machine arrives for servicing a steering or traction assembly of the machine may be in varying orientations. This can make the process of locating the specific mounting positions for the stand-offs difficult and a time consuming task.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,286,997 is directed to supports utilized to secure freight trailers at a loading dock while dock personnel load and/or unload cargo from the freight trailers. U.S. Pat. No. 8,286,997 discloses that a portable trailer stabilizer is configured to be placed underneath a parked freight trailer at a loading dock such that the portable trailer stabilizer is located between the parked trailer and a ground surface.